impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Crist
Dave Crist (born November 10, 1982) is an American professional wrestler who competes on the independent circuit alongside his brother Jake Crist and Sami Callihan is a member of the stable Ohio Versus Everything (oVe). Crist, along with his brother, has appeared with numerous independent promotions, including Combat Zone Wrestling, Ring of Honor, Full Impact Pro, International Wrestling Cartel, IGNITE Wrestling, and Heartland Wrestling Association under the names The Irish Airborne and Ohio Is 4 Killers (OI4K). In wrestling *'Finisher moves' **''Square and Compass'' (Reverse STO transitioned into DDT) **''Mary Magdalene'' (Double jump springboard cutter) *'Signature moves' **''Casket Cutter'' (Jumping cutter) **Diving double foot stomp **Enziguri **Facebreaker **Superkick *'Managers' **Brittany Blake **Neveah *'Nicknames' **'"Human GIF Machine"' **"The King of Dayton" *'Entrance themes' **'Independent circuit' ***"Let's Go All the Way" by Insane Clown Posse (used while teaming with Crazy J) ***"The Walking Dead" by Dropkick Murphys (used as a member of The Irish Airborne) ***"We Are 138" by Misfits ***"Gutshot" by Hail to the King (used as a member of Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***"OI4K" by Geoffrey Stump (used as a member of Ohio Is 4 Killers) **'Ring of Honor' ***"The Walking Dead" by Dropkick Murphys (used as a member of The Irish Airborne) ***"Metal Fist" by Patrick Shart (used as a member of The Irish Airborne) ***"Scales" by Forty Winters (used as a member of The Irish Airborne) **'Combat Zone Wrestling' ***"We Are 138" by Misfits ***"Bad Things" by Wednesday 13 ***"Gutshot" by Hail to the King (used as a member of Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***"OI4K" by Geoffrey Stump (used as a member of Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***"Reign of Darkness" by Thy Art Is Murder (used as a member of Scarlet and Graves) ***"Square Hammer" by Ghost **'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' ***"Duk Da Fuk Down" by Psychopathic Rydas (used as a member or The Ring Rydas) **'IMPACT Wrestling' ***"oVe Theme" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Ohio Versus Everything) ***'"oVe"' by Stefon Galifianakis (used as a member of Ohio Versus Everything) Championships and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Jake Crist *'Alpha-1 Wrestling' **A1 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jake Crist *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jake Crist *'American Pro Wrestling Alliance' **APWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jake Crist *'Blackcraft Wrestling' **Blackcraft Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Jake Crist *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Wired TV Championship (1 time) **CZW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jake Crist **Best of the Best 16 *'Destination One Wrestling' **D1W Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jake Crist **Harvest Cup (2014) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Jake Crist *'IMPACT Wrestling' **IMPACT Wrestling World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jake Crist *'Infinity Pro Reign' **Infinity Pro Duos Championship (1 time) – with Jake Crist *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jake Crist **IPW Super Junior Heavyweight Tournament (2004 and 2006) *'IWA East Coast' **IWA East Coast Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Jake Crist *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jake Crist *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Tag Team Championship (5 times, current) – with Jake Crist *'Northwest Ohio Wrestling' **NOW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Glass City Tournament (2016) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #306 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 *'Rockstar Pro Wrestling' **Rockstar Pro Championship (1 time) **Rockstar Pro American Luchacore Championship (1 time) **Rockstar Pro Trios Championship (1 time, current) – with Jake Crist and Jessicka Havok *'Style Battle' **Style Battle #1 *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Aaron Williams, Dezmond Xavier, Kyle Maverick, Trey Miguel and Zachary Wentz Category:Roster